A Single Moment
by ComicsCorner
Summary: While fighting Kylo amongst the wreckage of the Death Star, Rey has no idea that Finn has come to help her. And amongst the fighting Finn awakens a power deep within him to help his friend fight their foe together. (Force-sensitive Finn) (Scene comprised of snippets from the finale Rise of Skywalker trailer) (My 50th Fic!)


_**(Seeing how this is my 50th fic this seems like a good story to celebrate with. Please Enjoy)**_

During the times of the Galactic Empire and the Rebellion, citizens would hear tales of the victories and losses on both sides. Exaggerations and being passed from person to person for decades had resulted in these tales being skimped on details. Strategies, people and debates on overall outcomes. But there were those very few stories that were told correctly from start to finish and that was the destruction of the Empires triumph, and they're undoing, the Death Star.

Finn had been told countless times about the destructive capabilities of the planet-killing weapon. The lives it had destroyed during the Empires reign. Jedha and Scarif had been small targets, lives had been lost none the less, both Imperial, Rebellion and those in between who had no part in the conflict. But Alderaan, the home of Resistances beloved General and Princess had felt the full wrath of the planet killer. Thousands gone within mere moments; Finn couldn't even imagine it.

Star Killer had been considered a technological marvel that had far surpassed the Death Star.

But in spite of all that misery, Finn knew just as well as the heroes of old the stories of what happened. The First Order had drilled into his head every detail, and along the way, he had been happy to hear tales of other defectors. Those who had been brave enough to step away from the Empire and First Order. Iden Versio and her husband, Sabine Wren, Alexsandr Kallus, Bodhi Rook, Galen Erso and Vincent Ombe to name only a few. Learning about their bravery was something that not even his upbringing could keep buried.

Learning of these defectors had made Finn feel not so alone, made him feel their presence, their strength within him and he would carry that strength for as long as he could. "Hold on!" Jannah shouted over the thunder of the powerful sea when she steered the sea skiff toward their destination. Every impact by the powerful sea around them could so easily knock them off balance and topple them into the cold, dark water, but with Jannah's excellent steering they managed to stay steady. Finn's heart pounded in his chest as he held onto the safety railing of the skiff. Looking to the skies above him Finn could see the dogfights between Resistance and New Order ties amongst an array of Imperial Starfighters and a variety of vintage fighters from all corners of the galaxy. they had come together for one final stand.

Looking out into the heavy mist Finn could feel her presence acting as a compass to guide them, he had yet to catch sight of her but he could feel his connection to her growing stronger and stronger. "Rey." It was barely a whisper, but it felt powerful, felt right. The waves crashed violently against the structures, at times momentary burying it in the elements, making them vanish from sight. The wind viciously howled bringing a brisk and dampness to all it touched. Finn whipped the rain from his eyes to see ahead of him they were getting closer and closer to where Rey was positioned. "We're coming, Rey. Just hang on."

Rey hadn't changed what she felt when Kylo had faced her in the desert on Pasaana. Any hope she had of bringing him back to the light, back to Leia had died the moment he killed Snoke. For a short time, she had felt a connection with him, felt for a moment that he understood her better than anyone else could, but she had been wrong. During the final moments of their force bond, the very last glimpse before she escaped with the rebellion on Crait she happily cut the connection and had never been troubled by him again. When Rey had seen him emerge from the mist after sensing his presence never before had she been so than ready to face him for what she hoped would be the last time. One way or another this would end with him and her.

Sparks flew from Kylo's saber in a burning red blaze one that had previously terrified Rey when she had first seen it with her own eyes. There had been that moment on Snoke's flagship when she had enjoyed holding it, the power it processed was overwhelming. But she had grown in that time, grown stronger and braver not willing to fall for Kylo's tricks any longer.

The pair pulled away from one another to brace against the structure when another series of waves came crashing against it. The water making it quite difficult to keep one's balance. Rey knew she had to be more than careful, had to watch her footing. One wrong step could send her into the sea below and even a strong swimmer wouldn't be able to survive that. Kylo had no doubt taken note of the same variables but both Jedi and Sith were formulating how to use these conditions to their advantage.

"It's just you and me now!" Ren spoke amongst the thundering waves. Thrusting his saber forward for Rey to dodge, her eyes staying focused on his where she could see his intentions clearly. "Always you and me!"

"I have had quite enough of you!" Rey snarled shifting her weight over to position herself back behind Ren preparing to strike but was met with a crossguard block from her enemies' saber. The brutal cold chilled her skin but fast movements but she did not slow, in a life and death situation such as this she couldn't afford to lose her pace.

Out on the sea, Jannah found herself strongly wishing that she hadn't agreed to take Finn out here, but their circumstances didn't leave her with many options. And she could see the desperation and passion in his eyes when he spoke of Rey. Jannah had known something like that once. A great fear of losing those she held dear. Was this a lost cause? Perhaps, but he would have to learn that himself…. learn to let go of Rey if the time had come to do so.

"There I see them!" Finn pointed out to the distance of one of the further raim platforms where the sight the red and blue lighting from Rey and Kylo's lightsabers could be unmistaken. Jannah watched in disbelief, never before did she ever think she would see something like this in her lifetime. all she had were stories about and even at one point doubted such things, but they were at all true...the Jedi live on. "Get us as close as you can." It was clear that getting the skiff close enough to the platform would prove a challenge.

Bracing themselves Jannah turned the steering stick back and up to tighten their current position. She came as close as she could to the ring platform, but she had miscalculated their approaching speed resulting in the skiff slamming into the rim. Both Finn and Jannah jolted when the skiff was knocked off-kilter and forcing it back out amongst the water. Spiraling for a brief second Jannah was quickly able to regain control this time slowing her approach. Finn jumped from the skiff the moment it settled against the platform freezing himself once again when another powerful gust of wind came amongst the waves. Taking Jannah's hand and he pulled her from the vehicle before the elements swallowed and sent it crashing into dark blue below. Their only exit now was to run back up the platforms that led to solid, but they can worry about escaping later they had to get Rey first.

"We need to go now!" Jannah called over the might of the waves, her eyes looking back to the path they had taken to get where they stood. "They're too far out." She and Finn anchored themselves against the platform when another wave overcame the structure, carrying away pieces of metal that weren't attached any longer.

"I'm not leaving her!" Finn protested continuing his pace across the narrow walkway.

The clash of red and blue lit up Rey's eyes as the time-honored tools came together again. Their movements were fluid and strong as they continued their dance. Rey cried out in pain when the blunt end of Kylo's saber collided with the back of her head. Blurring her vision and making her lose focus she swung her saber back hoping to land a blow but instantly knew that she had missed. Turning back to face her opponent Rey took a defensive stance choosing not to waiver for she wanted him to come to her. It would make her feel more in control which he did on account of his arrogance and his reckless nature. Ren isn't a thick-headed thug from Jakku, an easy to outwit gang member or a skilled imperial royal guard. Kylo Ren is a formidable adversary, one without mercy or control.

"You still fight like you have something to cling to." Ren snarled, standing his ground. "I thought you learned that you have no one."

"No!" Rey spoke with passion and defiance in her voice. "You tried to make me feel like I have no one. But I have everyone I could ever need standing with me. You are the one who is truly alone Ben Solo." Ren's face lit up with pure rage for her defiance. He would prove her wrong with her death. Rey went to land another blow but halted dead in her tracks when she felt sudden familiar presents one that made her heart flutter every time, he was near.

Turning her back on Ren she gazed out amongst the weathered chaos surrounding them and caught sight have the presence, she had felt feeling both incredible joy and dread as he made his way to them. "Rey!" Finn yelled over the elements surrounding them as he ran to his friend, ran to the girl who had been with him from the very start. His heart pounding harder than before when he saw Rey fighting for his life. Had this been how she had fought to protect him from Ren back on Starkiller? How he had wished to have witnessed such an event.

Her eyes left Ren for only a moment to see Finn still running towards them. That moment of distraction was all that Kylo needed to disarm the girl from Jakku to the cold surface beneath her the air pulled from her lungs. Colors and light flashed around her as she gazed up to see Ben making ready to strike her down. She had not the time to react, everything swarmed her mind, the cold, the panic, the fear all of it came flooding in followed by the thoughts of her friends, what better last image to think of?

"REY!"

She fought to keep her eyes on him, she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of watching her cower. The sorrow in her eyes matched the rage in his, almost made her wish she had done more to help him. Rey felt the air being pulled from her lungs when she saw Ren frozen, his saber angled behind his head still ready to strike but he made no attempt to bring his saber down at her. Instead, he strained and struggled to move his body, finding himself not even able to turn his head or feet. The only time Rey had ever seen anything such as that…. or rather had felt anything like this had been when Ren had stalked her like a scavenging predator in the forests of Takodana. When he had taken over her body through a dark and unnatural side of the force. Ren stared at her in utter disbelief, unable to comprehend what she was doing this to him, but she wasn't the one performing the act. Rey's heart pounded, body trembling when she and Ben both came to the same conclusion. Both turned their heads gazing upon the figure who had managed to halt Ren's advances cold. Both were shocked beyond comprehension to see Finn, his hand reached out towards Ren clearly concentrating on what he was doing.

"Finn." Rey spoke breathlessly. Finn's gaze never left Kylo's, his concentration not wavering for a moment. And then when he found himself ready the resistance soldier pulled his arm back, his palm faced out and resistant to the wind then snapping the appendage forward again causing Ren to be thrown off his feet and away from Rey. Falling back into the mist of water that he had emerged from. Finn ran to Rey the moment Ren was out of sight, helping the girl back to her feet both stared at one another in pure amazement, unable to find words so instead, they held one another close.

"Traitor!" Ren shouted when he stepped from the mist, his saber drawn once again soaking wet, his eyes still filled with rage. The sound of it sent a shiver down Finn's spine. Made the scar on his back burn.

But Finn did not shrink down from his enemy. He stood his ground retrieving Rey's lightsaber from her hands. "Mind if I borrow this?" Rey showed no signs of objecting. The weapon feeling right, just as it had when he used it on Takodanna and Star Killer. "You're the only traitor I see here." He gritted his teeth, igniting the saber. "Betrayed your mother, uncle. Murdered your own father and countless others!" Ren lunged at the former stormtrooper with a deep hatred. The sabers sparked and shrieked when they came together. Finn had been dreaming of this rematch for too long. "Go and help Jannah!" He ordered back to Rey. The Jedi nodded to her friend, something deep inside told her that he had this well in hand. Rey maintained her balance while running to help her friend, her mind spiraling to understand what had just happened, but there would be time for explanations later.

Finn moved the saber downward making them slide from contact. The dark today swing it violently at Finn back and forth while he advanced desperately attempting to land a blow. His rage wasn't assisting his abilities, Finn knew to use that to his advantage to dodge the strikes with ease all the while maintaining his balance with the saber the way he had watched Rey do so. "A murderer, kidnapper, and traitor… that's all you are!"

"The Force is strong in you..._you_…. a stormtrooper." The words Kylo spoke and the idea made him laugh at his disbelief. The way he said it…the way the words slinked out, twisted and amused made Finn feel…no he knows who he is. He doesn't need to be told by the likes of him.

"You are twisted and vicious! You have fallen from the light…But I know who it is!" Finn lock eyes with Rey. Thankfully she had managed to pull Jannah back up to the walkway. Forcing Ren back again Finn at the right moment the tossing back the legendary weapon back to its rightful owner. She caught it effortlessly rushing back to Finn. Then without warning the platform beneath them shook knocking them all off their feet. Ren lost his footing causing him to tumble down the side of the mechanized ridge but finding a handhold only split second before falling out of reach. The strong impact caused the horrid sound of tearing metal to fill their ears as the structure gave way separating Finn and Rey from Ren. Finn cursed under his breath when he saw the fallen Solo pull himself back onto the platform. Ren could waste no more time dealing with the like of them so he began his descent into the structure disappearing from view.

Finn pulled Rey close, the two embracing tightly his cheek pressed firmly against hers. Her body instantly warming from the sensation of her friend's touch. "Come on, we need to get back to the mainland!" Finn began to pull Rey away from the edge of the wreckage. "We need to-" The soldier was cut off when his friend planet her feet, refusing to move. Pulling him back so that he could look at her face to face.

"I can't go back yet." She replied, staring off to the dish wreckage feeling the same pull that had led her here. "I need to finish this."

"This place is falling apart and I'm not leaving you to drown here!" He gripped her shoulders, his skin once again warmer against hers. "Whatever happened we'll face it together." Looking to the skies to witness an Imperial cruiser above them begins to enter the atmosphere. Resistance Fighters pulled back from the massive ship as it began to descend badly damaged from their attack. Ground forces had already begun their descent along with a fair amount of Resistance cruisers.

"They need you here! Face what you are meant to face, the one's who took your future, your home, and family."

"You are all those things to me!" Her heart skipped, pounding like the beating of the ocean around them. "Rey-" He spoke not another word. All sound had become mute and for a single moment the two thought of nothing else. Not the conflict above them or here on the ground and instead they stayed in their momentary bliss. The warmth of her lips made his fears fade away while she held back her tears when she senses his deep love for her. A love that she had never felt before in her entire life, and she knew he can no doubt now sense hers for him. Rey had no idea if she would be with her friend... her love again from what she believed to be inside this mechanized planet killer this could be the very last time she sees him and he wouldn't know it.

If that is to be the case, she couldn't be happier that Finn is here with her at the end... One last time.

Rey continued to hold back her tears when their eyes meet again taking a moment to appreciate how beautiful his eyes are. The scene truly is beautiful… the two of them at the edge of something that they had been running towards since the beginning together. "Fight your fight." If this were to be their last moment together it is far less than they deserve. With one last squeeze they're intertwined fingers Finn found the strength to let her go. Who is he to keep Rey from her destiny? Their destinies and their friends had all be brought to this moment, they all have their parts to play.

Watching Rey run off after Kylo hurt Finn's heart but filled him with immense pride for the young women. "That's my girl." He smiled before running back to Jannah. Ready to fight his fight, no longer running away, but now fighting for the things he loves.

Rey looked out to the distance one last time before descending into the machine below feeling more than ready to face what awaited her. "May the force be with you." One way or another this all came to an end today. It was as Finn said before, the force brought them together to finish what has been put in motion. Many before them had carried this journey but now it's theirs to finish.


End file.
